Falco the Eagle
Falco the Eagle is a fanon character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He was created by 09jhero and is his fursona. Picture coming soon. Skills and Abilities Falco is fast, but not as fast as Sonic and Shadow. He can fly better than Tails, Rouge or Knuckles. He is incredibly smart, just slightly more intelligent than Tails, which means that he has many gadgets for different purposes. His main gadget is the goggles that he always wears, which give him night-vision, x-ray vision and a couple of other tricks. He has no Chaos Powers that he is aware of, but he may have some which he has not yet discovered. Personality Falco is brave, but is afraid of several things, including ghosts after the events of Black Armageddon, but he is very impulsive, which is shown many times throughout his adventures. He can appear to be very fierce sometimes, and often loses his temper while interrogating foes or when being told what to do. He has no trouble with being a traitor, as he has betrayed many friends and allies in order to get to his goals. His life goal is to his main weakness before one of his enemies exploits it. He also has a high level of intelligence due to his love of Sherlock Holmes. He loves Sherlock Holmes and has read all of his books and seen all of his movies. Relationships Target the Eagle: '''Target the Eagle was one of Falco's friends, but recently told him that she had a crush on him, and he realised that he liked her too. In their first appearance together, Falco was under Eggman's control and tried to kill her, but they became great friends. This came to an end after having two children and being together for six years, when Target dumped him, believing him to be cheating on her. He went into a state of depression after this and hasn't loved since. '''Blue the Kirby: '''Blue is Falco's pet and eternal companion. He is two months old and not very intelligent, but has all the powers of a Kirby and many more, which Falco finds 'really cool'. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Sonic has a strange relationship with Falco. They are usually just rivals challenging each other, but sometimes they are enemies and sometimes they are even forced to work together. He has had some serious battles with Sonic, including a legendary one atop the Supreme Death Egg, where the winner is never decided, as both plunged to their supposed deaths, only to return and team up, eventually using their super forms to defeat Mephiles the Dark. '''Mephiles the Dark: '''Falco encountered Mephiles for the first time after he sealed himself in a different dimension to stop time from ripping apart. Mephiles was thrilled to have a new plaything, taunting Falco, trying to drive him insane. When Falco was released from his torment by Shadow to help destroy the Time Eater, he was on the edge of his sanity. He was eventually cured by the power of the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds combined, but Mephiles had concealed himself within Falco's mind. He eventually started causing chaos. Falco had a long battle with him and eventually won, but Mephiles survived and has continued to return to cause chaos across the universe since then. He is considered to be Falco's arch-enemy. '''Dr. Eggman (Robotnik): '''Falco has very little time for this professor, and Eggman takes great offence from this. Instead of just trying to kill Falco, like Sonic, he uses big, fancy looking weapons and this is usually his downfall, as he spends far more time trying to impress Falco than destroy him. He does, very rarely, team up with Falco, and when this happens, it usually means that they have no choice in the matter, and usually start arguing and trying to kill each other during these periods. '''Shine the Hedgehog: '''Falco first encountered Shine during an attack on Eggman's base during ''Memory Crisis''and they became good friends and allies after being abandoned by everyone else. They were the first heroes to encounter Lightning after his 'incindent' and they managed to chase him off. They are still allies in their quest to save Lightning. '''Endac Dragonbane: Falco and Endac first met while searching for the Forbidden Secrets and were suspicious of each other at first,, but ended up becoming good allies after being separated from the rest of the group. Jesse the Echidna: '''Falco and Jesse are good friends and have been on several adventures like the search for the Fobidden Secrets, Lightning's memory crisis incident and the battle against Eggman's army of eslaved heroes. '''JT the Androhog: When Falco first encountered Jt (again during Memory Crisis) He was suffering from minor memory loss and called him PJ. Since then, they constantly row and can be considered rivals, however they have teamed up occasionally. Appearance Falco is tall, with blue fur and a grey stomach. He has green eyes and wears nothing but a green t-shirt and his special goggles. He is thin and has wings that are small enough to be concealed when necessary, but are also large enough to hold up his weight and allow him to fly. He is also almost always seen wearing a camaflouge green backpack, which contains a parachute (in case one of his wings are injured), a GPS and some snacks, although it has been known to hold other items as well, for exampe, on one occassion a smoke bomb. Major Appearances and Adventures Falco has had many adventures, but these are some of his most notable ones. The Forbidden Secrets Hunt - Falco teamed up with a large group of heroes like Endac Dragonbane, Alasdair the Lionolf, Jesse the Echidna and many others. He had a major role in the hunt and the quest is still on. Lightning's Memory Crisis - Falco helped Lightning attack Eggman, but came out with his memories in pieces. And even though he could remember almost nothing, he was able to team up with Shine the Hedgehog and continue searching for Lightning even now. Control - During Control, Falco featured as the main antagonist, tormenting the heroes while under the control of Eggman. A more sadistic side was shown to Falco at this point. Dawn of the Darkness - During this Falco was originally on Fleetway Flame's team, but soon left, although he kept his powers. And many more! Nemesis Nemesis is the superhuman alter-ego of Falco. He first appeared in Memory Crisis, although he had no powers at this point. It was only in ''Dawn of The Darkness ''that he was given superpowers by Fleetway Flame. He was given elemental powers and dark powers, However when he returned to normal, his powers vanished. Now however, he can allow Nemesis to come forward and give him powers, but he struggles to return to normal Falco whenever he does so. During one adventure, he acquired healing powers however, and lost Nemesis forever, and again sacrificed his healing to save his pet, Blue. Category:Heroes Category:Birds